Find Yourself
by Callie24
Summary: BatFlash! Flash helps out Batman and gets a lot more in return.
1. The Rescue

Wally was nervous. He had been to Wayne Manor before, but always with someone else. He was beginning to regret volunteering to do this, but it was so boring at the Watchtower this morning that he just had to get out and do something.

It was a warm, sunny spring day, so Wally had decided to go in civilian clothes to get the full affect. Unfortunately, that also meant he had to travel as a civilian. No one ever accused him of thinking ahead. So, at the moment, Wally was sitting in the back of a dingy Gotham City cab, trying to identify the smell that overwhelmed the car. The sleazy cab driver up front caught his eye in the mirror and smiled, showing ugly, broken, yellow teeth. And those were the ones he had. Awkwardly, Wally smiled back, and looked down at the package he had to deliver. It was just some papers Clark needed to get to Batman, but Wally had suggested that he do it himself, to get out of the stuffy tower. He loved the Justice League, but those people needed to lighten up some.

Looking out the window, Wally saw the house up ahead. _It's like Cinderella's evil twin's castle._ The idea of big scary Batman as an evil princess made Wally grin as the cab pulled up to the Manor.

Bruce had just gotten out of the shower. Running his fingers through his wet hair, he quickly put on a gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and socks, and headed down to the kitchen. It was unusual for him to home on a day like this, instead of at the Watchtower. He had been taking some time off so that his wrist could heal, which had been broken during a fight with the Joker. As it was, his wrist was wrapped up in a dark blue cast, so Batman was on vacation, because Batman _just_ doesn't wear casts. It doesn't happen.

Making his way to the fridge, he heard voices in the foyer. He grabbed an apple and went towards the voices. Looking in the room, he saw Alfred, Wally, and an odd looking man speaking in the doorway.

"That's too much money! You can't expect me to pay that!" Wally said.

"Look, mister, it's a long drive. Most drivers wouldn't do it. I gave you a nice ride. I had air conditioning. I want my money!" the man said. Bruce was beginning to understand. He knew from experience that the drive was expensive by cab. Alfred was standing to the side, unsure what to do.

"Hey, it's wasn't any five-star cab ride. Okay? And here's a hint: get an air fresher! I don't know what's been going on in that car, and by the smell of it, I don't want to know!" Wally said.

"You insult my car after how nice I was to you? You-"the cab driver was interrupted when Bruce handed him a handful of money and politely pushed him out the door. He sent a questioning glance at Wally.

"You know, next time, just call. Someone will come get you," he said, walking into the parlor. Alfred followed, leaving Wally momentarily alone in the foyer.

"I didn't know he would charge that much! And I'm serious about that smell…" Wally said as he followed them into the room. Bruce, he noticed, had wet hair and a gray shirt on. _Always gray. Jeez, maybe he's colorblind? Hm…_

Bruce turned around to see Wally enter the room. He was wearing a green t-shirt and jeans, and his bright red hair was ruffled. He noted that the green of the shirt went well with his eyes. Pushing the thought aside, he sat down on his couch and turned his attention to the package in Wally's hand. "What's that?" Bruce asked.

"Um, Supes sent me with the paperwork you wanted."

"He sent you?"

"Well, okay, I volunteered. There's nothing to do up there! And it's a nice day and all so I decided that this couldn't be so bad right because sometimes you're a nice guy-well, semi-nice and then that cab driver was all sleazy and—" Bruce lifted his hand, cutting off the ramblings. Wally awkwardly stood there, and then seemed to realize he was holding the papers. "Oh, um… well, here!" He said, placing the papers on the coffee table in front of Bruce. Bruce lifted an eyebrow and took a bite of the apple. A silence took over the room, making Wally feel even more uncomfortable. Wally's eyes darted around the room, not knowing what to do. "So…"

"You can sit down, you know." Bruce said. Secretly, he was enjoying making Wally sweat. He knew he made the younger man nervous. He smirked slightly when Wally awkwardly sat down on the couch parallel from his, like if he would break it in two if he sat down too fast. Bruce continued eating his apple, almost through now, as he kept up the silence.

Alfred interrupted the tension as he burst into the room, almost running. "Master Wayne, you might want to hide. Miss Stoddard is here…" Bruce shot up from his seat, alarmed. He turned to leave the room as a woman entered.

"Brucie!" she said in a shrill voice, striking a pose in the doorframe. The woman had deeply tanned skin, and curly hair done in a pretty up-do, halfway covered by the huge sun hat she wore. She was wearing a skin-tight navy blue dress and wore bright red lipstick that perfectly framed her bright white smile was she giving now. To set off the outfit, she also had on long white gloves and navy blue pumps. In other words, she was hot. Bruce sighed as he threw away his apple core in a trash can in the corner of the room. Clapping his hands, he turned around.

"Arlene!" he said in false excitement. Wally watched curiously from his couch, and Alfred was looking at the scene with a grim smile on his face before leaving the room briskly. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, walking back to place his hands on the back of the couch. Wally, despite the awkwardness in the room, was enjoying the show, happy to have the positions switched. It was a weird day when Batman was nervous.

"Isn't it obvious, dear? I came to see you! Oh my, what happened to your wrist?" she was in front of him now, having walked over to him while she was talking. She seemed to be ignoring Wally. Reaching out, she grabbed his hand and put her hand on his cast. Bruce looked uncomfortable.

"Nothing, really. My temper got the worst of me and I punched a wall. Turns out, concrete is stronger than me." Pulling his hand away, he walked around the room towards Wally's couch, which he sat on the arm of. "So, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked. Wally was watching with a grin on his face, Bruce noticed.

Arlene sat down on the couch that Bruce previously was. "I just came to check up on my darling. I haven't heard from you, love."

"Arlene, I don't really know why you bother. You do realize that we aren't dating, right?" Bruce said. Wally's eyes were bouncing back and forth between the two. He noticed that her eyes slimmed at the comment.

"Not yet. But don't worry, baby. We _will _be together." She said this as she stood up, smoothing her skirt.

"Well, it'll sure be nice to have a future-teller in the family. But for now, I have company, you see…" Bruce said, standing up. She narrowed her eyes at Wally, the first time she had acknowledged him.

"Yes… And who is this, may I ask?" Wally stood up and reached out his hand.

"Wally West. Pleased to meet you," he said with a smile. She gave him a fake smile and ignored his hand.

"Are ya'll friends? Brucie, you never told me about him." She said. Bruce gave her a fake smile as well.

"Well maybe because we only went on one date and we aren't dating. At all."

"Like I said, not yet." Arlene was now standing in front of Bruce again, but this time she was a lot closer, jabbing a finger in his chest. "But I can change that, doll. _Just give me time._" She was leaning in _even more_, as Bruce was leaning back. He grabbed the hand that was poking him in the chest, and put it down.

"Arlene. I. Don't. Want. To. Date. You." He said this slowly, drawing out each word.

"Whatever you say, Brucie-poo." Wally winced at the pet name. He decided to save Batz. Standing up, he halfway raised his hand in the air.

"Actually," he started. The two both turned to him. Wally walked around to Bruce and put his arms around his waist. Arlene took a step back, confusion on her face. Bruce tensed at first, but relaxed when he figured out Wally's plan. "You might not get to be with him and all, since he's kinda _gay._" Wally said with a smile.

Arlene laughed, clapping her hands together. "You two? No way." She said, looking back and forth at them. When they looked at each other and shrugged, her eyes narrowed again. Bruce placed a hand on Wally's. "Prove it," she said.

"How?" Wally asked.

"Kiss."


	2. The Kiss

"Prove it," she said.

"How?" Wally asked.

"Kiss." One word, a fragment, a command, yet neither could understand it. Both stood motionless, frozen to the spot. Arlene's eyes narrowed again as she smiled. It was starting to piss Wally off when she did that. "I knew it. You're lying." She had a smirk on her face that Bruce was eager to wipe off.

"Wouldn't it be awkward for you? With your liking me and all…" Bruce tried, knowing that it was hopeless. She wouldn't believe it unless they kissed. Which was impossible. _Right?_

"Actually, I would _love _to see that," she said. Wally was still frozen, arms clinging for dear life around Bruce's waist. _His thin, muscular waist…_ Wally shook away the thought, and came back to reality.

"I, for one, would feel awkward if you watched," he said. "It's kind of… kinky."

"Ha, please. You'd feel awkward because _you're not gay._ And neither is Brucie. So, nice try and all, but fellas, it's not workin—"She stopped talking when she realized what she was seeing. Sometime during the statement, Bruce had turned around, taken Wally in embrace, and pressed his lips softly to the other man's. She stood still, mouth agape, and Bruce pulled away slowly. She didn't hear the soft whisper Bruce gave to Wally.

_"Work with me here, and I'll get you anything you want." _Bruce said, practically into Wally's mouth.

_"Anything?"_ Wally asked.

_"Anything at all." _Bruce said. Wally gave him a small smile before leaning in, letting his hands caress the taller man's back, one ending up playing in the hair at the base of his neck. Bruce pulled Wally in closer, and the kiss soon deepened, and any thought of Arlene was soon forgotten to him. _It's not a real kiss, _he thought. _It's acting. So why does it feel so good? _His grasp around Wally's waist tightened, and whatever room that was between them soon vanished. The kiss was no longer just a kiss, it was passion itself. Wally wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, pulling himself up even closer. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance, trying to get more, to get closer, to mash into one being. Bruce's hands trailed up and down Wally's thin torso, memorizing every detail. _He's so… perfect… Oh god…_

The sound of a woman clearing her throat brought them back to reality. Bruce, slowly, pulled back, and tried to catch his breath as he looked at Arlene. Wally, slightly panting, buried his face in Bruce's chest, hiding his now blushing face. "I believe you two proved your point. I'll leave now." She said, turning around and swaying her hips as she left the room. Bruce saw Alfred step out from where he was hiding behind the doorframe and escorted her out.

"Looks like we got rid of her," Wally said, trying (and failing) to control his voice.

"She'll be back. She doesn't just give up that easy," Bruce said. He was resting his forehead on the other man's, and his eyes were closed, still holding Wally. They stood that way for awhile before they seemed to know what they were doing. Awkwardly, the two let go of each other.

"So..."

"Um..."

"Well, I have a meeting..."

"Yeah yeah, sure…"

"Okay... Bye?"

"Yeah, bye…"

"Okay..."

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Wally stood alert, looking towards Bruce, who was running his hand through his hair. Wally refused to admit to himself that it was sexy.

"Thanks…for the rescue." Bruce said. The way Wally was biting his lip was NOT attractive. At all.

"Anything for a friend," Wally said with a grin. Bruce, grateful for the icebreaker, smiled too.

"Bye Wally."

"Bye!" Wally was out of there. He didn't care anymore that he was "a civilian". Who cares if anyone saw him running at abnormal speeds? He was Wally West, invincible!

After all, he had just made out with the Batman.


	3. The Diva

Wally sighed. Old couponing ladies take forever! Right now, the lady in front of him was arguing with the cashier about a ten dollar gas card. He almost sighed again when he saw the manager of the store come over.

It was a Saturday morning, and Wally West was doing grocery shopping. He had put it off too long, so today, on his day off; he had decided it needed to be done. Which is how he got caught behind the super saver lady in front of him.

"Sir, we can take you over here," a cashier said two lines over. _Yes! I'm free! _Wally thought. He whipped his cart around and almost made it, until _another _little old lady cut him off. _Arghh!_

It was an hour later, and Wally had gone home and put up everything before going for a walk around town. Not paying attention, he ended up on a street full of high end stores and boutiques. He was looking at all the people hustling around when he crashed into someone. _Crap!_

"I'm sorry! Oh jeez, crap. Here, let me get that…" he looked at the person's face, and stood still when he realized who it was. Standing in front of him with a pissy look on her face and a cup of hot coffee running down her dress was none other than Arlene Stoddard. It had been two weeks since he had seen her, two awkward weeks of avoiding Batman around the tower, and two weeks of confused feelings.

"Waldo? What are you doing here?" The question came off more as a demand.

"It's Wally, and I was just walking… Pat, don't rub!" he told her as she was scrubbing the fabric with a napkin. She shot him a look that effectively told him to shut the hell up. He grabbed her bags (Prada!) and moved them off the road. A blonde twenty something woman ran up to them.

"Oh my gawd, Arlene! What happened?" she (squealed) said.

"Nothing, Crista, I just ran into an old friend of mine," Arlene said with a cheesy smile. _We're old friends now? _Wally thought.

"Hi," he said. The girl, Crista, was looking at him.

"Hello. How do you know Arlene?" Crista asked, looking at her friend.

"_He's _dating Bruce Wayne," Arlene said. "Remember when I told you about that?"

"Oh!" Crista looked at Arlene, giving each other some kind of message with their eyes. Wally hated it when girls do that. "So, he's coming to the party, right?"

"Party?" Wally asked. Arlene smiled, and her eyes narrowed. Wally _really _hated that.

"Yeah! Didn't Brucie tell you? The governor's party! It's going to be in Gotham, and all the elite will be there. I thought for sure Bruce would tell you, since you're his boyfriend and all… Oh no! You two aren't having _problems,_ are you?" Wally could swear she sounded hopeful.

"Oh, _that _party. There's just so many! Yes, we're going," Wally said. The smile on Arlene's face dropped. _Ha, take that! _

"Hm. Well, see you then sweetie!" she said, pinching Wally's cheek a little harder than needed. The two divas turned and left. Arlene leaned over and whispered something in her friend's ear, and the two laughed loudly, even looking back at him for a second. Wally's eyes narrowed as he looked at them. Walking across the street, he thought to himself about what he had just done.

"Move outta my way, slow poke!" Wally had walked in front of a SUV, consumed in his drama. A little old lady was sitting behind the wheel, her head barely peeking up over it. "I've got groceries in the car that need to get home!" she yelled. He stepped to the side and she pulled off, leaving him behind.


	4. The News

"_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…._" A muscular arm reached out from under the pillows and slapped the top of the alarm clock, making it go silent. Grateful for the peace, the man dozed back off. He was asleep for five minutes or so, until the alarm clock started to yelp at him again, yanking him back awake.

"Damn snooze button," he grumbled, swinging his legs out of the bed. He groggily made his way into the bathroom. Still partially asleep, he turned on the water and got in, and jumped back when he noticed the water was too hot, scalding his skin. _It's going to be a long day, _he thought. As usual, he was right.

"Master Wayne, good morning. Would you like any breakfast?" Alfred was standing in front of him, looking bright and chipper. _Does he never sleep? _Bruce had definitely been known to stay up long into the night working, but Alfred was always there when he needed him. And sometimes when he didn't.

"Actually, I'll be fine. I need to get up to the Watchtower. Now that the cast is off, Batman is needed," Bruce said, getting his cup of coffee. He didn't really enjoy the taste of coffee but it _was _caffeine…

"I see. I'll go prepare your suit, sir," Alfred set down his cup and hastily left the room. Bruce walked into the dining room, and looked out at his yard through the window.

"At least I'll have nice weather today," he mumbled to himself, commenting on the bright blue day that was uncommon for Gotham. As he went up the stairs to get dressed, he heard a rumble of thunder and the familiar patter of rain hitting the room. He sighed.

Batman sat in front of the monitor screen, watching earth from his position in the sky for any sign of danger. He was glad to be back at work. Suddenly, he sensed the presence of someone behind him. "Flash."

"Hey Batz!" Flash was standing in the middle of the monitor room, carefully keeping his distance from the Dark Knight, should he decide to hurt him. "So… I ran into to someone yesterday…." Batman didn't say anything. Flash wondered if he was even listening. "You might know her," he said. Still nothing. "It was Arlene." Batman tilted his head to the side. Flash got the impression that if he was a dog, his ear would have perked up. Wally almost giggled, imagining one of the bat ears on his head twitching.

"Oh?" Batman said, displaying an unusual interest. Flash started toeing the ground with his gold boot.

"Yeah. She mentioned a party…"

". . ."

"A governor's party or something…"

". . ."

"She kind of asked if we were going, since we're a couple and all, well actually were not a couple but she thinks we are because she was being all in your face and I told her that we were a couple and then we kissed and she was all in my face and smelled like coffee and had a Prada bag, and…"

"Wally." Oh crap, the real name.

"Yes?"

"What did you tell her?"

"Well….."

". . ."

"What time are you going to pick me up?"


	5. The Sugar Daddy

"Anyone who dresses up as a bat clearly has issues…" – Bruce Wayne.

Her Prada genuine python platform pumps clicked on the cool marble tile as she swung her way inside the home office. Sitting behind the wooden desk was a man with gray hair and dim brown eyes. He sat in a silk bathrobe and had a cigar sitting out the side of his mouth, which he gotten in the habit of talking around. The man was busy working on papers, pen held in his hand with a fierce grip.

"Daddy! I'm home!" Arlene enthusiastically ran (or ran as much as her skirt and heels would let her, which was much) around the desk. She hugged the man's neck, her hair draping across his face.

"Hey pumpkin! How was the trip?" Arlene's father had a grave voice that he made up for with the twinkle in his eyes. He turned his chair around to speak to his daughter, putting down his pen and forgetting his work. Arlene smiled at him.

"It was great! Crista – you remember Crista – and I had a really good time. And I just barely went over the limit, so I watched my money! See, I told you I can handle money. And it was hard too, Daddy. The new season from Versace just came out so it took _a lot _of willpower." She was sitting in the window seat, telling her story with a sincere look on her face. "In fact, I was so good; I had to drag _Crista _out of a store! Really Daddy, I think I have proven myself. I can clearly control myself. So this means you don't have to take away my allowance, right?" The older man sighed. It was no secret that he loved his little girl. She was all he had, after her mother had died at a young age. So he had given her anything she wanted, which proved to be a major mistake. Now, at age twenty-four, she was running him dry, spending all his money on useless clothes she'd never wear again. In fact, that's why two months ago he had told her he was cutting her loose – sending her out into the world with none of his money. She didn't talk to him for weeks. "Daddy?"

"Princess . . . we talked about this. It's for you own good. . ." She jumped up from her seat and looked at him with a look of betrayal.

"I hate you! You're so . . ._ cruel!_ Do you _want _me to be poor? Do you _want _me to have to become some kind of . . . of . . . _hooker?_" She hissed out the words at him, her fists clenched at her side. Her father lifted his hands in the air.

"No, no, no, sweetheart, please, listen to Daddy, I just want the best for you!" She was crying now.

"You hate me! You crusty old bag, I will _never _forgive you for this!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the room, breaking a lamp with her purse in the process. Her father sat alone, confused and hurt, feeling guilty for a crime he didn't commit.


	6. The Plan

Crista was curled up on her couch watching _The Millionaire Matchmaker _when she heard the knocking on her door. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she looked at the time on the stove (not that she used it for anything else) and saw a pale blue 3:12 a.m. blinking back at her. She swung open the door to see Arlene leaning on the doorframe, holding a Vera Bradley suitcase. Crista was surprised to see her friend's mascara smudged and her hair messed up – two things that never happened. Arlene pushed past Crista into her house, and flopped face down on Crista's couch.

"It's over Crista. My life, it's over. Just kill me now. I'll leave you my Gucci bag if you make sure I have my Prada shoes on at my funeral," Arlene was speaking into the cushion, still face down. Crista shut her door and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Arlene?" Crista said. She was shocked to hear Arlene start to sob. Crista kneeled down by the couch, rubbing her best friend's back, trying to comfort her. "Arlene, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Arlene turned her head to face Crista. She had tears running down her face, black makeup streaking down her face. She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and bringing them closer to her body. She patted the space next to her, and Crista sat down next to her, sharing her blanket with Arlene.

"I don't want to talk about it," Arlene said, wiping a tear off her check and pulling the blanket closer around her. The two girls watched the show, quiet for about a minute before Arlene suddenly stood up and made way for the kitchen. Crista followed, and saw Arlene's arm in her freezer digging around. "Here it is," Arlene said, pulling out a carton of "Fish Food" ice cream. She got two spoons and went back to the couch. "No use in being skinny if I'm just going to die, right? Here, eat with me." They sat there eating until the end of the show, before Crista finally had to ask.

"Arlene? Please tell me what happened," Crista had to know. It was so rare to see a vulnerable side of her best friend that, quite frankly, this was freaking her out. Arlene put her hands on her face, sighing.

"It's official. My dad is completely cutting me off. I might have to… to… to…"

"To what?"

"I might have to _work."_ Both girls shivered at the thought.

"Oh Arlene, I'm so sorry. Why did he do that to you?"

"I don't know. He said something about me beginning irresponsible or something, which totally isn't true. And he said that I need to learn how to value things, which I totally do! He doesn't know me _at all. _It's super sad," Arlene said. Crista nodded her head.

"Well, maybe you can marry a rich dude," Crista suggested.

"Well _duh. _Why do you think I was all over Bruce Wayne? I mean, according to the tabloids he's a total playboy and not so smart. Like, they even call him Bruce _Vain_ instead of Wayne sometimes. So, why wouldn't he want to date a hot chick like me? But he's got that _guy. . ._"  
>"I thought he was all mega-playa, chick killer. I just don't believe he's gay," Crista said, finishing off the carton of ice cream and placing the empty jug on the coffee table. Arlene's eyebrows pulled together. She turned to face Crista.<br>"Do you think they put me on?"

"What do you mean? I thought you said that they totally made out. Why would they do that?"  
>"To make me back off. Oh Crista, I've got a plan!" Arlene was standing now, throwing her suitcase on the bed and digging through it.<p>

"What plan? For what? Why?" Crista was looking at Arlene, who pulled a digital camera out of her bag, holding it up with a devious smile.

"For me to win my man – and my money." Crista, looking at her best friend, smiled back.


	7. The Date, Part 1

_7:02 PM_

Wally paces the floor.

_7:06 PM_

Wally runs to the bathroom and urgently tries to keep himself from sweating on the rented tux.

_7:07 PM_

Wally grips the toliet, trying not to throw up.

_7:11 PM_

Wally brushes his teeth again. A glob of toothpaste lands on his lapal.

"OH SHI-"

***BRINGGGG***

***BRINGGGG***

Bruce rang the doorbell to Wally's apartment, standing awkwardly in the dingy hall as the neighborhood cat was rubbing his leg. Inside, he thought he heard cussing, but he wasn't sure.

"Get." The cat looked up at him with blank innocence.

"I mean it. Go. Shoo." The cat wasn't paying him mind; instead he was now purring, getting his cute little kitty fur all over Bruce's very expensive tuxedo. Bruce sighed. Awkwardly, he stuck out his leg a little and tried to shake the cat off, which was a mistake. **CLAWS. THE DAMN THING HAS CLAWS.**

"Ow! You little- Shoo! Scurry! Whatever the hell you do!" Bruce was looking down at him, and the cat was staring back. Bruce gave him the BATGLARE, full strength.

"_Meow?"_ The kitty was unphased.  
>"Bruce?" Wally was at the door now, looking uncertainly at Bruce as he glared at a cat. Bruce, startled, looked up quickly and gave him a quick little laughsmile thing.

Wally thought it was adorable. He didn't even notice Bruce kicking the cat down the hall. Or the frigid hiss it made. He was resisting to squee; he was so exicting. All night he had been dying for this exact, perfect moment. _Our first date... EEEEYYY!_

Of course, Wally would never admit he thought of this as a date. Because it totally wasn't, right?

Bruce was stunning in the form-fitting black fabric, his hair perfect, eyes shining. Wally could have sworn he saw the faintest little blush on Bruce's cheeks as he gazed up on Wally through his lashes.

Bruce thought Wally was heartstopping as well; with the messy red hair combed and the tux that fit him through the chest and hips but was too long on his arms. Bruce thought he saw a small stain on his lapal, but he didn't care.

Bruce was more than a little shocked at the situation. This wasn't supposed to happen. Bruce was smooth - the ultimate player. So why was he having to fend off cats and the worst case of butterflies in years just in picking Wally up?

Suddenly they both realized they were just standing there, looking at each other.

"Um..."  
>"Yeah! You ready?"<p>

"I just have to get my keys... and my wallet..."

Silence.

"So... should you go get them?"

"Huh? - Oh yeah, yeah. Just um... come in! Yeah this'll just take a sec," Wally opened up the door as he turned around. Bruce stepped inside.

The whole place smelled faintly of Wally... He couldn't describe it, he just knew. And even though it was shabby, it screamed of love and personality, from the thick qulit thrown over the couch to the silly magnets that held up pictures of Wally and his family. There was one in particular, taken at the beach, with Wally grinning at the camera that got his attention.

"They should be here... somewhere..." Wally was walking about, checking the coffee table and kitchen counters. Bruce waited until he bent over to look under the couch to take the picture off the fridge and put it in his pocket. _WHY the hell did I just steal that_? Bruce had done it impulsively, and now he was freaking out about been caught. How could he ever explain it?

Wally got up and was in the kitchen now, looking in jars and on stacks of papers. He looked so ashamed, like he was stupid for losing his keys. Bruce angled himself in front of the fridge, hoping Wally wouldn't notice...

Wally was now panicking. _Oh crap, h_e's _so gonna think I'm a dipshit. Where are they?_ He went back to the little area in front of the door, to the coat rack. He could have sworn that he put them there. _Maybe they fell?_ Wally got down on his knees, scrambling around the carpet looking for them.

"Meow?"

"The hell...?" THE CAT HAD HIS KEYS! _The hell did a cat get in? Bruce must have left the door open..._

The cat was standing about 3 feet from Wally, the key chain dangling from his mouth as he watched Wally watching him.

"Here kitty-kitty. Good kitty..." Wally slowly moved forward, hoping to persuade the cat the easy way. But of course...

Bruce was pacing the kitchen floor, debating whether or not to put the photo back. He knew he should, but... he didn't want to. _What does that mean?_ Bruce was getting the very annoying sensation that he was being stupid about something... he just didn't know what about...

"YARHHHGH!" Alarmed, Bruce ran into the living area... to see the damned cat; bouncing away from Wally as he ran about the room. Wally was trying to use his speed, but the confinments of the room limited him from going to fast. As a result, Wally chased the cat, flopping about. The cat jumped on the couch, the TV, the lamp... things were crashing, falling to the floor. "Bruce, HELP!"

"I'm trying! Damned thing..." Bruce reached out, grabbing for the furry demon, but it escaped him, running between his legs in Wally's bedroom. _This is crazy..._

Wally ran after the cat into the bedroom, with Bruce after him, shutting the door to the room so the cat couldn't escape. The cat seemed to bounce off walls; and as Wally finally saw his chance, Bruce saw it as his chance too, and the both of them dived for the cat, who was oh so calmly perched on the bed.

The cat let out at mew as Bruce and Wally landed on top of him, but he was caught. Wally, who had landed on Bruce's back awkwardly, laughingly rolled off, and Bruce grabbed the cat and took the damn keys from him. Wally was laughing so hard now there were tears in his eyes. Bruce saw the stupidity of the situation too, and began to laugh as well. Soon the two were both shaking with laughter as they lied on the bed.

"So... freaking... ridiculous..." Wally choked out. The cat meowed in Bruce's arms. Wally moved closer, much closer to Bruce, so to pet the cat. "He's a cute little guy..."

"He's a demon," Bruce said. But he to was petting the cat. Wally took him from Bruce's arms and was cuddling the little kitty. Bruce propped his head up with his arm as he looked at the scene. Wally, adorable Wally, with his messy hair in his eyes and curled up behind his ears, green eyes shining as he lovingly looked down at the cat and cooed to him. Wally laughed, and looked up at Bruce, who was smiling.

"Think I should keep him?" Wally asked.

"You actually would?"

"He's cute and funny. Plus he reminds me of you a little... look at his eyes... see? Blue," Wally looked up into Bruce's eyes, for the first time realizing their positions; how close they were... Bruce smiling at him, gorgeous blue eyes twinking...

Wally reached up for the kiss.


	8. The Anxiety

George Stoddard was a lonely man. Yes, he had friends, some fake, some pure. Yes, he had family. A daughter, brothers, his sister, aunts, uncles, nephews... and yes, he had everything any man could want. Or he had, until his beloved Luella passed. Her death, in many ways, had been the death of him. More than anything, he wished she was still here. She was perfect; the perfect friend, the perfect wife, and the perfect mother.

He oftened wondered if she had lived if Arlene would have been different. More like her mother. More compassionate, less narrow-minded, less vain. He wondered if Luella would be disappointed in him as a father.

He thought she would be.

He loved his daughter, but he knew her flaws. He had to do something. It wasn't just the spending, or the vainty... she was at the point where she would manpulate anyone to get what she wanted. Even him.

He had to save her.

**LINE BREAK**

Arlene gazed into the mirror, looking into the eyes that everyone said were her mother's.

She hated her eyes.

Arlene gave herself just one last spray of perfume, and stepped out of the powder room. She walked down in the living room, where Crista was waiting. She stopped to look at her best friend, Crista was wearing a knee-length, form-fitting, blue gown, with her hair twisted up in a delicate up-do. Pretty.

Arlene herself was dressed in a floor-length gray dress with her hair down. She perferred the dress in red, but she didn't want to draw to much attention to herself. After all, she was supposed to be sneaky.

"You ready?" Crista asked nervously.

"Might as well be."

**Author's Note**

** Alright. I know this chapter is very short, and I know you want to know what's going on with Wally and Bruce... But I do have a plot, and I had to go this route. **

**DON'T FRET; I will post Part 2 of "The Date." And yes, it will be lovely. (So I hope). **

**As always, please give suggestions. If you want to see something in here, just tell me. If I like, I'll include it. **

**One last thing. I know that I've placed a large emphasis on my OC's. But honestly, for this story I really wanted these personalities. If I write other stories, they will probably be very canon-focused. **

**:) Okay guys! That's all! **


	9. The Date, Part 2

**Author's Note**

**Okay guys! I had to ump the warning to M! **

**Who's exicted?**

**:) **

Wally reached up for the kiss. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes were Bruce's look of shock and his smooth, generous mouth parting with a gasp. Then Wally felt it.

Bruce kissed him.

His kiss was a wet dream; gentle and firm at first, his hands innocently resting on Wally's arms. Then he ran his hands down his arms, trailing lightly over the skin, giving Wally goosebumps, until his hand was pressing in the small of Wally's back, pulling him closer to his form, as he began to take over.

_He tastes like honey._

Wally reached up with one hand, carassing Bruce's shaved cheek, as the other arm draped across his shoulder and wound around his neck, pulling Bruce even closer; chest to chest, stomach to stomach... crotch to crotch. Wally felt Bruce's leg push between his. Wally was hard; unbelievely so; no doubt Bruce felt him. Wally could feel him too, the head of his cock throbbing slightly through the fabric.

Wally wanted to set him free.

Bruce slipped his tongue into Wally's mouth, tasting him. He couldn't get enough. Wally's dick was pressing into his thigh, warm and solid. Bruce hadn't been this horny in years. He rolled on top of Wally, one hand grasping his firm waist, the other cradling Wally's face, his kiss reaching deeper as he gyrated his hips against Wally's.

_Was that a moan?_

He pulled up Wally's shirt from where it was tucked in his pants and began to carass his smooth stomach, ribs, chest... Wally's legs were wrapped around Bruce's waist, his fingers woven through Bruce's hair, fighting back against Bruce's dominance in the kiss.

They broke the kiss for a moment, breathing heavy; panting. Bruce nudged Wally's head to side, and began to kiss his shoulder, his neck, nibbling on his ear... Wally rolled his head back and moaned, frantically trying to get the offending clothes off of Bruce. 

Wally pulled himself up, pressing up against Bruce as both of his hands were on Wally's waist. Wally wanted to kiss Bruce again, but Bruce was giving him hickies, sucking at the spot on his collarbone that was exposed as Bruce managed to push the jacket off and the shirt aside. That's when Wally noticed.

**"Bruce_"**

Bruce lightly nipped at Wally's skin, as he took Wally's nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub as his fingers massaged Wally's waist and hips...

**"Bruce_"**

Wally's panting was getting to him. Bruce let out a small moan; the heat in his loins crowding out his self control.

**"Bruce, he's watching us."**

"Whaa?"

"**The cat, Bruce. He's watching."**

**"**Fuck the cat."

**"Bruce..."**

Bruce groaned, his face pressed against Wally's chest. He turned and glared at the offender.

_That little demon. He's doing this on purpose. _

"Meow?"

**"Bruce, we can't let him watch. He's too young,"**

"HE'S A CAT."

**"A young cat,"**

Bruce reached out with his leg and nudged the cat off the bed.

**"Bruce!"**

"Wally, please Darling, can we forget about the cat? We were in the middle of something..."

Wally liked the way Bruce said Darling. He kind of drawed it, more subdued than the Texas verison, but slightly southern. Wally leaned up and kissed Bruce's neck, his hands running down from his shoulders to his fantastic chest, strong and broad and solid under Wally's palms. Bruce leaned back down, kissing Wally lightly on the lips.

Then his hand ran down Wally's abodmen to his belt...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Aw FUCK IT."

**Author's Note**

**How many of you hate me now? Haha... **

**Alright ya'll, this isn't a troll or anything. Don't worry. It will only get better from here. I intend for A LOT of smut. :D **

**So please don't think I'm just dangling your desires in front of you. I'm not. This is simply a taste of what's to come! **

**Of course, this isn't a one-shot; I have a plot mapped out, and I'm laying out some of in now. So yay, smut and a story! **

**Suggestions guys! And comments please. I check ALL the time. Plus, the more you comment, the more _**

**Screw it, you've all heard (read) it before. So yeah, I'd really appericiate your support and suggestions. Thanks guys, for everything. **

**PS: Poor Bruce. :D**


	10. The First Son

**A/N**

**Okay! I hope you enjoy who's behind the door. :)**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Aw, FUCK IT." Bruce rolled off of Wally and buried his face in the pillow. He muttered something which Wally had no desire to understand. So, instead, Wally got up and, picking the shreds up on the way, put on his clothes as he treked to the door.

"Tell them to fuck off," Bruce helpfully suggested.

"What if it's impor-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I promise this is more,"

"It'll only take a minute,"

"It'll be-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"HOLD ON!"

"Bruce, really, I'll be-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"GEEZ!" Wally ran to the door and ripped it open, glaring accusedly at the knocker.

_This is bad._ Wally couldn'tbelieve his bad luck. " What are you doing here?!"

"Ineedyourhelpit'smegaimportandBatmanismissin gandwhyaren'tyouwearingclothesandtheworl dneedsyou,Wally,perferriblywithpants,so-" Wally slammed the door on his face as Bruce walked in the room.

Naked.

Wally gawked at him. Bruce almost smiled.

"You ready?"

Wally wiped the drool off his mouth, and said, "Bruc-"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Dammit!" Bruce walked to the door and threw it open. "WHAT?"

"WALLYIsaiditwasIMPORTANT! And- Dad?" Outside, in the rain, stood Nightwing.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing naked? Here? With Wally?" Dick's eyes darted back and forth, trying to ingore the obvious.

"Well you see it's a really funny story, real funny, um, well, you see..." Wally was stumbling, desperately trying to explain.

"We were about to partake in intercourse, so if you'd please..." Dick's eyes widened.

"...Intercourse?" Dick said. Bruce nodded, and Wally blushed bright red. "Aiiff..."

Dick fell back, passed out.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Wally smacked Bruce in the chest.

"You killed him!"

"I didn't kill him," Bruce said. He was leaning against Wally's couch, still nude.

"Bruce, you can't just tell your son you're knocking boots with his bestie! What is wrong with you?"

"He would have found out the first time you turned red at my name, you know. Besides, I've had to deal with worse from him," Bruce walked around the couch and laid down, _lounging. _

"Still, your his dad! And... what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Bruce's lips twitched up in a smile, and in a slow and sexy voice...

"_Draw me like one of your French girls,"_ he said. Wally just stared, biting his lip.

"You're high, aren't you? Or am I? This isn't real. It can't be real. I'm dreaming," Wally starting pinching himself. Bruce gave the equilvant of a laugh.

"**umpf...**" Dick was still laying on the ground.

"Pants. You need pants. We both need pants, Bruce."

"I suppose. Although I'm a bit disappointed that he could be so easily defeated." Bruce said, going back into the bedroom.

"The hell... West, when was the last time you cleaned this carpet?" Dick groggily looked at Wally, who had just dove under a qulit on his couch. The cat walked over to Dick and licked his nose. "And when did you get a cat?"

"He's new. So... do you remember anything?"

"About my dad bonking you? Yeah, I remember. Did I really pass out?"

"It was more of a faint. You whimpered," Wally watched as Dick sat up. The cat was rubbing his head against Dick's knee.

"Great. Bruce must be so proud," Dick started petting the cat.

"He was otherwise preoccupied."

"EW! Did you two do... something... while I was here?"

"NO!" Wally was blushing.

"Well something happened. You're blushing." 

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Doe-"

They both stopped when the saw Bruce standing in the doorway, watching the encounter with a cocked eyebrow.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Oh joy... now who?"

**A/N**

**Okay... I could not resist the french girl line. I'm sorry. (Laughs...) Not really sorry... I freaking love that line... **

**ALRIGHT! Now... who do you want to be at the door? **

**Jay**

**Tim**

**Clark**

**Damian**

**A high-ballin' batshit crazy ol' geezer**

**Or the police.**

**You choose!**


	11. Slight Explanation

*quietly opens door and pokes head in*

Please, please stop throwing things at me. Yes, I am aware that I suck big ones. Do I now? Am I that horrible? I agree.

Alright, alright. Hello, lovelies. Hate me? You probably should. I know it has been so blasted long since I started writing this bloody story. Yet I assure you, it wasn't due to lazyiness. I was going through a rough bit, see. And though I would occasionally come and read your comments, reread what I wrote, I simply couldn't bring myself to type because I knew that whatever I wrote wouldn't be up to key, and after waiting so long, you wouldn't want the next chapter to be crud, would you?

I feel as if I owe you an explanation. You see, after about a week after my last chapter, I do believe, I met someone, and we started dating. It was a rather restrictive relationship, and they didn't approve of my fandoms... When it got abusive, I lost everything; big in trouble with my folks, they took my belongings, computer, phone, door, all of them. And even if I had them, I probably would not have updated. I simply couldn't put anything out. Although it's been four months since the end of that "relationship", I still can't talk about it. I hope you understand. I love you all dearly, and I haven't been neglecting you. The Batflash fandom needs more dedicated authors, and when I tried, I clearly failed.

Yet, I have plans to finish this story off, and maybe write more. I have some writings that I've done, which I will be uploading. The aren't in connection with this story, but I wasn't in the heart to touch this piece until I was a clear mind. Regards, with love.

Cal


End file.
